Fighting a war and raising a baby
by MagicalBookWitch
Summary: Queen Uraraka and King Bakugou got married in the midst of a war, they didn't expect it to be easy but they also didn't expect to have to raise a baby to stab first and ask questions later.


Ochako Uraraka was in her chambers with her guards getting checked out for any signs of disease when she received some rather...um shocking news.

"Ochako this is great news!" squealed Mina nearly causing Ochako to go deaf in her right ear. " Oh to finally have an heir! The King will be thrilled!" She wasn't so sure Momo would be right about that. " Is something wrong my Queen?" asked Tsu who saw the uneasiness in the Queen's eyes. "I... I don't know girls this is... well it's sudden and so many things can go wrong at this point I mean I could lose it or get hurt in battle or worse the League can find out and see it as a way to hurt the kingdom!" She was starting to get dizzy, her head filling up with all the ways this could go wrong. "'Chako calm down, one thing at a time" This time it was Jirou reassuring her and somehow she succeeded. Maybe it was her voice Ochako wondered as she took deep breaths. "First you should tell our King the news and we can go from there, I'm sure he will react positively to this great news" Momo was right, of course, Katsuki would love nothing more than a child with her, however how she was to break the news to him was also important. The kingdoms were preparing for war and she was sure he would worry nonstop about her if she told him now. "How far along am I Jirou?" "About a month," she said as her hands moved over her stomach to hear the heartbeat of the baby. "ok, ok, ok, everything will be fine just nobody tells Kacchan until we get back to the castle ok?" The girls looked at her confused. "Not to question your judgment my lady but why must we wait to tell the King?" Ochako got up and grabbed her staff readying herself to go out. "Because he won't let me help if he knows I'm... well you know... pregnant." She whispered the last word as if saying it too loud would make it real. "But you're majesty the King should know if you're to be with ch-" "Shh! The walls have ears! We have no time to tell him I have to help my people. We will figure the rest of this out when we get back to the castle and that's... that's final." The girls nodded, she was their queen after all. Brushing herself down Ochako walked out of the tent to help treat the rest of the wounded, _it's just one more week and then we can tell him... yeah everything will work itself out... _She smiled to herself as she walked towards the injured, seeing the relief in their eyes at seeing their healer approach. She began to cast a small healing barrier around them, chanting as she walked around checking on her patients. As his wife was healing the injured people of the village Bakugou and Deku were dealing with the villain who started this. This was a nice change of pace for Bakugou as he was almost always locked up in his study instead of being out punching things with his fists as he was now, "DIE, DIE, DIE!" Bakugou hits the fire-wielding villain with four punches to the face followed by a kick which really seemed to do the guy in and as Bakugou stood over him, ready to really take in his victory when Deku came into congratulate him and completely killed his mood. "Tch, whatever" Bakugou walks away towards the infirmary his wife had set up with her guards. "Katsuki!" She greeted him and gave him a hug which filled him with a nice warm feeling that left him wondering if that was her magic or just her making him feel this way. "Oh, where's Deku?" She questioned looking up at him with the sweetest eyes that he just had to look away. "He's tying up the fucker and deciding what we should do with him now" "Ah ok," she said as she leaned up to give him a peck on the cheek desperately trying to ignore her conscious yelling at her to tell him NOW. He sees that she has something on her mind and tries to get her to spit it out when she suddenly stiffens, drops her healing barrier, and runs aways away to throw up. "what the-" sure she used to throw up from overuse of her magic but she had gotten much stronger, strong enough not to throw up from a healing barrier. His mind already jumping to the worst conclusions he turns towards her guards glaring at their seemingly knowing winces. "What is it dammit?! Tell me goddammit!" The girls turn to each other none wanting to be the one to go against their queen's orders. In the end, it was Momo who spoke up and told the King who's immediate reaction was to look extremely confused then it moved to understanding and a bit of happiness? You really couldn't tell with his highness. He heard a slight giggle coming from behind him which turned out to be from his wife as she saw his slightly alarming smirk "guess the cat's out of the bag, huh? Well, I guess it couldn't be helped." Bakugou brought her to him and kissed her (thank God she had used magic to clean herself up). The moment was ruined however when he remembered what they were doing " You have to go back, you can't stay here it's too dangerous" "I'm sorry what!? Oh no, you don't I am staying here and helping you catch these villains! You're just trying to use this as an excuse to send me back!" Her cheeks puffed out and she stuck a finger up to his chest signaling that she was not going to go out without a fight. "They tried to take you from me! They attacked our kingdom! I can't leave and I can't have you get hurt either!" He growled. "Well, I guess you'll just have to deal with me cause I am not leaving!" Bakugou was about to retort when Kaminari yelled "ooohhhh lover's quarrel! GO OCHAKO BEAT HIS ASS!" and then proceeded to run for dear life as Bakugou glared at him with as much hatred as any one person could have. He turned back to his wife and began to lay down some rules for her stay " Guards with you at all times, no wandering off on your own, and if I say to leave a battle you fucking run as fast as you can got it?" "Got it!" she responded cheerfully pecking him on the cheek as he scowled infuriated that she wouldn't listen to him like he wanted her to while also being insanely grateful for her staying and being near him. As night started to fall the gang started to set up camp and ready themselves to start traveling to the next village in the morning. He played with Ochako's hair as she hugged him under the covers. His hand went under to caress her stomach where she held life and he kissed her forehead as he closed his eyes to imagine what life would be like after his kid was born.


End file.
